Episode 1
Episode 1 (Boys in the band) is the 1st episode of the Given 'anime scheduled for release July 11, 2019. Synopsis Ritsuka Uenoyama ''Summer is on a lunch break. One day he meets Mafuyu Sato who is sleeping at the schools' landing. "It was Mafuyu that came to accompany me asking me to teach me how to play since I fixed the guitar, but the loneliness of Midwinter reminds me of his passion for music that had been somewhat cold for Mafuyu." Summary Mafuyu walks into his room and gathers his phone and guitar. He walks out of his bedroom where he meets Kedama and quickly pets him on the head and puts his boots on before closing the door. Mafuyu notes to himself that he's having the same dream over and over again as he's heading to school. He remembers a quick flashback of someone who was really drunk. Mafuyu clutches the guitar between his arms as he remains scared and places his fingers on the guitar strings before they break. Meanwhile at school, Ritsuka lays his head down on a desk with his arms folded as he sleeps. A student wakes Ritsuka up and asks if they want to buy bread. Ritsuka tiredly declines the offer. The student then asks if they want to play basketball. Ritsuka gets up from the desk and decides to take a nap instead. Ritsuka makes his way across the school and into the basketball gym and opens a door from inside the gym. Ritsuka walks up the staircase only to find someone else sleeping in his spot. The student slowly wakes up and sits straight with the two looking at each other. The student moves over and offers Ritsuka to sit with him. Ritsuka sits a few feet apart from the student with the student asking who he was. Ristuka tells the student his name. Ritsuka asks the student to say something because the way he acts is creepy and notes that the strings on the guitar are broken. The student slowly moves closer to Ritsuka with him being startled by the sudden approach. The student asks Ritsuka if the guitar can be fixed as he moves closer to Ritsuka with Ritsuka slowly backing away. The student asks if he could fix it now with Ritsuka telling him probably not now because he doesn't have the tools. The student looking disappointed begins to loose hope with the guitar being fixed. This causes Ritsuka to grab his tools and quickly fix the strings on the guitar. The Student applauds him for his work with Ritsuka telling him to be happier and pay him. The student slowly tries to pluck a string before Ritsuka tells him to wait. Ritsuka begins adjusting the tunes on the guitar with the student watching and properly strings the guitar with his hands. The student being inspired from the music asks Ritsuka to teach him how to play. Ritsuka lays fast asleep in bed until someone throws a pair of boxers on his face. Ritsuka's older sister asks if he has band today. Ritsuka explains to her that he doesn't want to bring her relationship problems into his band. Ritsuka notes about Kaji-san dumping her before his sister throws a bottle at his head. Ritsuka introduces himself and his passion for the guitar. Ritsuka was given a guitar during sixth grade by his father and began making progress over the years. Ritsuka remembers the student he helped from yesterday and recalls remembering how he almost cried when he first broke a string. The student falls asleep on the staircase sitting up and preventing himself from falling. Ritsuka becomes annoyed with how he's seeing the same student again. Ritsuka comes up the stairs and lightly rubs his hand on the student's hair to wake him up. The student slowly wakes up and recognizes Ritsuka and puts a smile on his face. Ritsuka becomes shocked by the response. The student thanks Ritsuka for fixing the guitar and offers him 1,000 Yen. The student then holds a bright dollar and asks Ritsuka to teach him how to play guitar. Ritsuka declines the student's money and the student offers him bread. Ritsuka explains to the student that he's never taught anyone how to play guitar and to look up how to play or join a light music club to form a band. The student questions what a "band" is. Ritsuka asks what's wrong with him and that he carries a guitar around not knowing anything. The student becomes disappointed. Ritsuka explains that he didn't mean it as a bad thing and lays down on the staircase. The student questions if he's for real and lightly shakes him wanting to ask something. Ritsuka questions him what he wants as he's faced away. The student asks him to teach him how to play guitar. Ritsuka slowly opens the door from class and looks both way before leaving. Ritsuka makes his way home and realizes that the student is following him. Ritsuka asks him to stop following and continues walking. Ritsuka continues walking and stops to see the student still following him. Ritsuka explains to him that he can ask someone else to learn how to play the guitar and continues once more with the student hiding behind a tree. Ritsuka continues walking and quickly turns around to see the student hiding behind a pole. The student once again says Ritsuka's name with Ritsuka becoming stressed. Ritsuka brings the student with him to the studio where they meet Akihiko. Akihiko questions who he is with Ritsuka responding with he feels like he picked up a stray puppy. Ritsuka explains that he tried losing him but he just couldn't. Ritsuka tells the student that he should show Kaji some respect because although he looks scary he's really nice. Haruki enters the studio and questions who the student is. Ritsuka explains to the student that Haruki is their bassist. Ritsuka encourages the student to introduce himself. The student comes forward and introduces himself to Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki as Mafuyu Sato. Mafuyu tells them that he came to watch them play. Akihiko and Haruki become delighted to hear and tell him that they'll put on a show. Ritsuka questions are they sure with Akihiko telling him why not. Ritsuka explains to him that Mafuyu is just a newbie and doesn't understand. Mafuyu becomes dazed. Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki get ready to perform with Mafuyu sitting back and watching. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu what kind of guitar he wants to hear. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka something cool. Ritsuka starts of by playing his guitar and Akihiko and Haruki join in a few second later. Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki have a fun time performing that they're giving it their all. Ritsuka and Mafuyu walk home late at night together. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu a question, but gets no response from him. Mafuyu zones out and stops to look and Ritsuka. Mafuyu asks if he can come again with Ritsuka telling him no. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka to teach him guitar. Ritsuka tells him to knock it off and that he's never taught anyone. Mafuyu asks him again to teach him with Ritsuka telling him to knock it off. Ritsuka quickly grabs Mafuyu's arm and pulls Mafuyu over to him. Ritsuka tells him to watch behind him. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he can't see behind him. Ritsuka tells him once again to check the light music club and explains to him that he's not trying to be mean but is doing it for his own sake. Ritsuka's sister waits at home for Ritsuka and tells him to bake the pizza. Ritsuka asks his sister what he was doing when he first started playing the guitar. His sister tells him that he began strumming on the guitar. Ritsuka tells her that it was stupid to ask her. Ritsuka recalls himself not remembering while watching the pizza microwave. Ritsuka remembers Mafuyu's eye's and wonders if his eyes used to look like that. Ritsuka begins to play basketball at school. Ritsuka makes a throw with the basketball but ends up missing and falls on his hind. Ritsuka notes to himself that it's bugging him and that he hasn't been over to the same place since yesterday. Ritsuka steps out of the basketball court and asks a student named Hosokai to switch with him. Ritsuka sits by the side of a wall and wonders if Mafuyu is waiting for him. Ritsuka goes back to the same spot and notices that Mafuyu isn't their. Ritsuka looks on top and behind the staircase. Ritsuka questions why it's bothering him so much and if he gave up. Ritsuka sits on the staircase for a few days and is left confused. Ritsuka is left shocked staring at some food in a shopping isle with his mouth hung open. Akihiko comes over to check on him and even knocks him on the head wondering if anyone is home. Akihiko tells him that he's been making that weird face for a couple of days. Ritsuka tells him that's how he always looks. Akihiko has doubts and tells him that the Ritsuka he knows has a much more regal look to him. Ritsuka and Akihiko change into some new clothes. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that it might be good motivation for him and explains to him how he was on fire. Ritsuka questions himself if it was actually showing on his face. Ritsuka and Akihiko walk into the studio to find Haruki shaking Mafuyu's hand. Ritsuka and Akihiko are left surprised seeing Mafuyu again. Mafuyu slowly looks back at Ritsuka with Ritsuka still acting surprised with seeing Mafuyu. Ritsuka is flustered and asks Mafuyu what he's doing here. Haruki tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu has done something amazing. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he was able to change the strings of the guitar by himself and strings the guitar with his hand. Ritsuka is left stoked by the sound of the guitar. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he tuned the guitar right. Ritsuka looks at Mafuyu's fingers and tells him if he went to the light music club. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he went and they had all kinds of people and instruments that looked like fun, but thinks that Ritsuka is cooler. Small explosions are set near Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki as they are left shocked. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka to teach him more about guitar. Promotional Images Episode 1 - Image 1.png|Ritsuka looks to Mafuyu Episode 1 - Image 2.png|Mafuyu hearing Ritsuka play his guitar Episode 1 - Image 3.png|Sitting alone with his electric guitar Episode 1 - Image 4.png|Mafuyu seizes Ritsuba, he wants him to teach him guitar Episode 1 - Image 5.png|Ritsuka's room, guitar and equipment beside his bed Episode 1 - Image 6.png|Walking to school Episode 1 - Image 7.png|Haruki playing bass Episode 1 - Image 8.png|Kaji on the drums After credits scene The first animated scenes for Episode '''#02 Like Someone In Love is shown as Mafuyu sits atop the stairs, he visualises Kaji, Haruki and Ritsuka as he holds a work catalogue, Ritsuka is seen reacting to Mafuyu sing. Category:Episodes